


look at you (strawberry blonde)

by stxrthief



Series: Semishira Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Semi Eita is a sap, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2020, Serenading, Shirabu Kenjirou is so done, not me getting almost all of my titles from songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: Semi is always singing.Semishira week day 6 - serenading.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Semishira Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984357
Kudos: 67





	look at you (strawberry blonde)

Semi is always singing.

Their apartment is almost always filled with some form of music, and it's gotten to the point where some songs are strange to hear without his voice singing along.

Shirabu's more or less gotten used to Semi being his permanent backing track. His voice floats through their small but cozy home, no matter what he's doing - whether he's cooking dinner, or showering, or watering their plants.

Most of the time, he can ignore it if he's studying, or working on an assignment. It fades to a pleasant background sound, and Shirabu simply does his work in peace.

Other days, Semi's just a notch too loud. Those days are often preceded by condescending superiors, or shitty commutes, or both, or neither.

He can't always handle the music, but they've got their ways of dealing with that.

They take it turns to find somewhere else to be - sometimes Semi goes out busking, like he used to in college, or he'll go visit one of their old friends from high school, or something like that.

Sometimes Shirabu finds somewhere else to be for a while - the library tends to be "somewhere else" most of the time. It's _actually quiet_ most of the time, plus large enough for him to easily avoid.. oh, you know. Everyone.

Tonight's different

Semi's been strumming away all evening, and while Shirabu can't focus, there's _no way_ he's budging this evening.

Unforunately Semi shares that mindset.

Shirabu is rapidly losing his patience for Semi and his shit when Semi actually comes into the room, guitar in hand.

He sits on their bed and begins to play again, not even greeting Shirabu.

Then he starts to sing.

_"I love everybody_

_Because I love you_

_When you stood up_

_Walked away, barefoot_

_And the grass where you laid_

_Left a bed in your shape_

_I looked over it_

_And I ached"_

This is new.

Semi really isn't one of those hopeless romantics who likes watching sunsets and long walks on the beach. Neither of them are.

Shirabu might even have laughed at the gesture, if it weren't for how _soft_ Semi looks as he sings.

So he listens as Semi plays.

The other man finishes his song and looks up at him, an eyebrow raised as waits for a response.

There's something vulnerable on his face, and Shirabu doesn't know what to say.

So he simply kisses Semi gently, and pulls away just seconds after the other kisses back.

"You're a sap. I love you."

Semi scoffs. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pile of steaming horsecrap imo


End file.
